1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for transporting caskets in a small van or the like. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a double-deck apparatus including upper and lower decks with the upper deck being selectively movable between upper and lower positions with respect to the lower deck so that both the upper and lower decks may support one or more caskets thereon. Even more particularly, the invention relates to a double-deck apparatus which may be used in small vans having wheel housings projecting inwardly into the cargo compartment thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Link Mfg., Ltd. (“Link”) of Sioux Center, Iowa, the assignee of this invention, has manufactured Double Deck apparatuses or systems which have been installed in full size Chevrolet, Ford and Dodge vans with the Double Deck systems comprising a lower deck positioned on the floor of the van with an upper deck pivotally mounted thereon and which is movable between upper and lower positions with respect to the lower deck. The upper and lower decks are used to support and transport multiple caskets, cots, stretchers, cremation trays or the like. In the DD200 double-deck system of Link, the upper deck is raised and lowered utilizing an electric actuator with that actuator moving a front torsion bar which lifts the front of the upper deck. In the DD200 Double Deck system of Link, there is a tie rod on each side, running from the front torsion bar to the rear swing arms with the rear swing arms lifting the rear of the upper deck.
Although the DD200 Double Deck system of Link has met with considerable success, the DD200 Double Deck system cannot be installed in certain vans which are smaller than the full size vans described above. To satisfy that need, the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,648 was developed.
In the United Kingdom and other European countries, the Mercedes Vito and Vauxhall Vivaro vans have wheel housings which extend inwardly into the cargo compartment. Further, the Mercedes Vito has three different wheelbases and the Vauxhall Vivaro has two different wheelbases. In some instances, there is not sufficient space for a support leg between the wheel housing and the rear of the van. Thus, Link's previous designs were difficult, if not impossible, to be installed in those particular vans.